


R Is For Ro(ugh)se

by dewyseoyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, some members are mentioned, this is basically an excuse to write jaewoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewyseoyong/pseuds/dewyseoyong
Summary: Jungwoo dressed as Rose for the Halloween party, and Jaehyun went crazy for it.





	R Is For Ro(ugh)se

**Author's Note:**

> so.... enjoy!

Jungwoo isn’t exactly subtle, Jaehyun’s sure of this. Not only because he’s witnessing it, right in front of him, but also because he’s noticed how bold Jungwoo can be.

 

The costume was his idea. Perhaps an excuse to dress as a girl, but Jaehyun has been watching every bit of it since the night started.

 

Flipping his hair around, twirling while showing everyone the dress, fluttering his lashes like some kind of fragile, delicate lady, smiling at every single man in the room, Jungwoo has made this night his bitch, and he knows it. There’s still a bit of a flush laying on his cheeks that Jaehyun finds endearing, also kind of hot.

 

Everyone loves him. Fuck, it’s like everyone’s suddenly too caught up on him, that they forgot Rose has a partner, which is Jaehyun. Everybody, as if under a spell, takes pictures with Jungwoo, laugh at his girly manners, touch him. Jaehyun can hardly look at the boy without wanting to shout at people.

 

Now, it’s not a Jaehyun thing to be like this. Normally, he’s a pretty chill guy, not really minding other business, much less caring that much into his teammates’ costumes when the Halloween party comes every year. Most of the time he doesn’t even dress up.

 

This year was different, for a reason. New members, more fun.

 

And there he is: Kim Jungwoo. Walking like he owns the world, like he’s all Jaehyun is allowed to see. Still flipping his long hair like there’s no tomorrow. Way too into his character, that some have actually mistaken him as a girl.

 

Jaehyun clicks his tongue before downing another drink— the third of the night, and it’s barely 10. The music blasting and the constant pushing of everyone beside him is enough to annoy him, if only one particular thing wouldn’t be distracting him from the very things that would exasperate him.

 

Jung Jaehyun isn’t exactly a party guy, but he’s not one to refuse parties either, so here he is, invited by no other than Lee Taeyong, who he used to have a minor crush on, to his own fiesta.

 

At first, it would’ve been easy to say no. Halloween night, a dangerous one where people would assault others, a night for scary costumes, for people to go insane, for horror movies, and not that he’s a coward, but he stays away from those as much as he can.

 

But Taeyong, with his big, pleading eyes had asked him to please go, because it would be fun, he said. Because he’d enjoy it, Taeyong had said as well. What Taeyong never said is that Jungwoo would also be there, and not that Jaehyun minded, clearly, but he wouldn’t have imagined Jungwoo wanting to dress up as Rose the moment he found out Jaehyun was going as Jack.

 

“Ah, this is nice,” Jaehyun hears close to him, enough to snap him out of his trance. Ten, with his brows funnily covered by makeup and his long wig, and his so fucking awful dress, says while waving at the bartender, “Right?” He asks, as if his motive to be there in that moment was to find out why Jaehyun looked like he wanted to fuck something up.

 

“Yeah,” It’s all Jaehyun’s responds with, making Ten hum as he drinks himself. “Where’s your boyfriend? I thought you’d be fucking him by now.”

 

“He’s a furry, so we’re not talking about him—“

 

“It’s Tony the Tiger, Ten,” Johnny, carrying a damn cereal box in one hand, drink in the other, grunts loudly, “How many times do I have to tell you? Have you never seen this guy in the stores?” Johnny points at the tiger in the box. Jaehyun could not have dumber friends.

 

“You could’ve been the hottest man tonight, wear the hottest costume but no, you decided to be a furry—“

 

“Funny coming from ugly Mona Lisa—“

 

“Bye,” Jaehyun leaves the two discussing the importance of Mona Lisa, as if Ten didn’t look ridiculous himself. 

 

 _Where_ _was_ _I?_ , Jaehyun asks himself, _oh_ , _yeah_ , _Jungwoo_.

 

The guy dancing so freely in the middle of the room, the boy who has taken pictures with every single man, but not with Jaehyun himself, who’s supposed to be Jack, who’s also supposed to be Rose’s man.

 

“Shit,” Jaehyun sighs, opting for walking farther and away from the commotion that is the party.

 

A few minutes pass, no sign of actual fun for Jaehyun, who has come to the conclusion that this was probably a waste of time and that he would’ve been okay at home, watching some show while munching on popcorn.

 

If only Taeyong hadn’t begged for him to come. If only he hadn’t pouted, if only—

 

“Hey,” _fuck_.

 

Jungwoo is standing on the door to the balcony, head tilted to the side and gentle smile on his lips. _I_ _have_ _it_ _bad_ , Jaehyun thinks to himself.

 

“Hi,” He simply replies, crossing his arms and leaning against the frame.

 

“You seem bored,” Jungwoo comments, not as a question, because it’s fucking obvious that Jaehyun is indeed bored, and annoyed by how stunning Jungwoo looks.

 

“I am,” He opts for saying in a dry tone, because he’s being a bitch to himself as well.

 

“Aw,” Jungwoo says, and, why does it seem like he’s mocking Jaehyun?

 

The older laughs for a second before going completely blank again, downing what’s left of the vodka.

 

“They’re announcing the winners in a few minutes, let’s go inside.”

 

“I rather stay here,” Jaehyun licks his lips, getting rid of the dryness the alcohol has left in them, and watches how Jungwoo straightens himself and walks up to Jaehyun, who raises his brows at the sudden closeness between them.

 

“What will people think if they see me alone there, huh?” Jaehyun squints his eyes, suspicious of Jungwoo’s finger making its way to the buttons of his shirt, “Also, it’s so chill here. Let’s go inside, yeah?” This time Jungwoo’s whispers send an alarming shiver down Jaehyun’s body, for some motive.

 

Jaehyun, _weak_ _bitch_ Jaehyun, says yes, immediately, at that, and takes Jungwoo’s hand as the younger leads them inside,pushing everyone aside and making way for them. Jaehyun just walks without a brain of his own, until he stops by bumping into Jungwoo’s back, the younger pressed against him.

 

“Good evening, everyone!” Jaehyun looks at the stage, where Taeyong greets excitedly. “Is everyone ready to hear the winners?” Everybody seems to be, by the screams that almost make Jaehyun go deaf. “We’re going to start with our other prizes first and then get to the winners of the night,” The man says with a blinding grin.

 

There’s suddenly way too much people around them. The room now just seems small, people not knowing what personal space really is. In front of him, and still pressed against his body, Jungwoo gets a hold of Jaehyun’s arms, making them embrace him over his waist, and Jaehyun doesn’t find it weird, and he truly doesn’t, but it’s how close Jungwoo is that makes Jaehyun start to sweat cold, get all nervous.

 

The proximity causes his body to react immediately, and he’s a man— of course his body and dick would react to someone as gorgeous as Jungwoo being that near. Not only the proximity, but how Jungwoo is swinging their bodies. Jaehyun avoids the contact, but it seems like Jungwoo is chasing it.

 

He can feel himself growing hard, and the more he tries pulling away, the less Jungwoo is letting him go.

 

All he can do is pray this little game Jungwoo is playing doesn’t get out of hand and ends up embarrassing them; mainly Jaehyun, since Jungwoo appears to be the kind of person who doesn’t give a single fuck about having others around him.

 

“Jungwoo,” He finally warns the younger, who presses firmly himself on Jaehyun. His ass— fuck, _his_ _ass_ — is right there. It’s pressed on him, and there’s hardly nothing Jaehyun can do to avoid the growing boner.

 

Distantly, Jaehyun hears cheers and people erupting into laughs as others step into the stage. He hears Johnny’s name being called, who rushes to the stage, with Ten trailing behind him. The shortest carries a frame— who the fuck does that anyways?— and Jaehyun would find it amusing, even would shout because Ten looks ridiculous, if only Jungwoo wouldn’t be trying to sneak a hand inside Jaehyun’s pants.

 

It hardly takes much longer, though. His hand does manage to unzip his pants, snaking quickly in, causing Jaehyun’s hips to jolt at the touch.

 

He doesn’t say anything, not that his brain is working for that to happen, or his lips to form words at all, but he does try inching away from the boy, which only makes Jungwoo grip him firmly. Jaehyun gasps, finally letting his head fall onto Jungwoo’s shoulder, a soft groan escaping him.

 

“Fuck,” Is the only word his lips can mutter as the younger begins to stroke. He can’t imagine if others have noticed, if there’s someone filming the moment, knowing people love this stuff to be put on the internet.

 

He can’t bring himself to care enough to pull away completely, all shame slowly leaving him. With the shame patiently fading, there comes the want for more, so he looks down between them, watching Jungwoo’s hand take a good grip of him, strokes ever so slow, so fucking slow he’s going insane. How he managed to pull Jaehyun’s trousers aside just to get a hold of his cock is a mystery Jaehyun doesn’t have time to think about, because all of his senses are focused wholly on the boy.

 

He’s so weak. Fuck, he’s so weak for this gorgeous boy, for this fucking shit happening. Never he would’ve thought this night would turn into getting a handjob by the hands of Jungwoo, in front of so many people.

 

Jungwoo’s hand starts to go faster, and Jaehyun is losing it. His mouth begins to travel up Jungwoo’s neck, leaving a kiss on his spine, while the younger’s strokes have no mercy on him. His arms now fall on Jungwoo’s hips, gripping them tightly, heart hammering at an abnormal pace.

 

“Don’t stop,” Jaehyun says, but that’s the moment everything stops.

 

Jungwoo’s hand stops moving, and Jaehyun wants to fucking cry, for fuck’s sake.

 

He’s gasping quite fast, but he doesn’t care. How dare Jungwoo almost take him to heaven, and when he’s getting there, let him fall?

 

Jungwoo takes his hand out of Jaehyun’s pants, clapping as he cheers for whoever the fuck is on stage, Jaehyun doesn’t care, while he’s left with a boner, pants unzipped, and teary eyes. He swears he was so fucking close, but Jungwoo decided to be a bitch.

 

Jaehyun takes a look around, thanking the heavens that nobody had seem to know what they were doing. If someone noticed, they don’t look like it, so Jaehyun will think nobody is aware. He zips his pants, straightening himself, and taking a quick look around for the second time before he grips Jungwoo’s arm and begins dragging them away from the crowd.

 

He says nothing, not a single word from Jungwoo either. They simply march off and away from the room in such hurry others would think they received tragic news and had to leave for that reason.

 

The faster Jaehyun walks, the more Jungwoo trips on his dress, hearing the boy mumbling complains about it. He stops at a hallway, looking to both sides of it, and going to their left, where the restrooms seem to be. Silently, he starts making his way there, still having Jungwoo’s arm under his hand.

 

The noises slowly fade, leaving room for quietness and secrecy, with the only sounds emitted being Jungwoo’s soft exhales.

 

Effectively, Jaehyun arrives at the door leading to the restrooms, one final look behind a flushed Jungwoo, and entering the room, pushing the younger inside as well. Locking the door, he steps away from it and takes a look at Jungwoo, who now gives Jaehyun a playful smile while tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, and Jaehyun is just done with it.

 

He pulls the boy towards him, locking their lips in a desperate kiss, tongues and teeth more than actual lips. Jaehyun blindingly finds a wall to push Jungwoo against, not letting himself or the other breathe for a single second.

 

His lips are aggressive, something Jaehyun isn’t normally, but it’s the frustration doing this, and how Jungwoo seems to be loving every part of it is making him be harsher.

 

“What were you trying to accomplish back there?” Jaehyun asks between nips and kisses at Jungwoo’s lovely skin.

 

“This,” It’s Jungwoo’s response, his voice raspy and full of need, Jaehyun has noticed. “I wanted you like this. I wanted you— _fuck_!” He moans audibly when Jaehyun bites down on his shoulder.

 

“You’re one fucking tease,” Jaehyun does not stop letting his lips wander, it’s like Jungwoo’s skin begs for more.

 

The moment he stops kissing the boy to look at him, that’s the moment he knows he has to do something. The boy’s lips as already puffy, spit all over them, and the sight makes Jaehyun’s cock go harder, if even possible at this point.

 

There’s another type of flush beautifully resting of his cheeks, one the makeup doesn’t give. His hair, the actual wig, is a mess. His eyes, all big in a normal day, are lidded.

 

God, this boy is fucking stunning, Jaehyun can only think.

 

“I wanna suck your cock,” Jungwoo abruptly states, giving Jaehyun a bit of whiplash. 

 

Fuck, this guy.

 

He doesn’t wait for Jaehyun’s reply, instead gets on his knees, fingers working with the buttons on Jaehyun’s pants, and then the zipper, for the second one while looking at Jaehyun with intensity. 

 

The older boy waits, as if he hasn’t already, until Jungwoo has finally gripped his cock in his hands, giving it gentle strokes. His eyes won’t leave the older’s cock, which would’ve caused Jaehyun to laugh, if only he didn’t want to fuck the boy’s mouth.

 

“Open your mouth,” Jaehyun suddenly says, startling Jungwoo a little, but he does nonetheless, “Show me your tongue,” Jaehyun demands again, Jungwoo obeying quickly.

 

Jaehyun doesn’t waste time letting spit fall onto Jungwoo’s tongue, and normally, he’d find that filthy, which it is, but not now. He makes sure there’s enough, meanwhile, Jungwoo is quite the obedient boy, not once closing his mouth.

 

“Spit on it,” Jaehyun says, voice low and dangerous, waiting for the boy to do as told.

 

He’s not disappointed, though, because Jungwoo spits on his cock like his life depends on it, using it to slick the member, his strokes becoming more intense.

It’s not long before, and without Jaehyun telling him, Jungwoo licks from the very base of his cock, to the head, making Jaehyun’s head hang low. A grunt makes its way past his throat, bracing a hand on the nearest wall so he doesn’t fall, knees weak as they can get.

 

And Jungwoo, fuck— he’s so good.

 

He starts with gentle licks, gentle strokes. He looks at Jaehyun, perhaps to check if he’s doing good, perhaps so Jaehyun enjoys the hunger in his eyes.

 

“Take more,” Jaehyun is hardly vocal during these moments, but the way Jungwoo seems to fucking live for this is causing all kinds of things to be let out of the older, though he doesn’t— won’t— complain about it.

 

Just as he’s told, Jungwoo takes a bit more within seconds, eyes watering the more he takes. Jaehyun likes to think he’s somewhat a bit above average, not the biggest, nor the smallest, so he loves watching Jungwoo struggle to take him all.

 

“Look at you,” Jaehyun mutters, brushing the boy’s hair away from his sweaty forehead, “You look stunning like this, baby,” The pet name comes out naturally, but Jaehyun doesn’t mind, “Do you love this? Having a cock in your mouth, babe?” He pushes the boy, so he can at least respond, but the moment Jungwoo is going to, he shoves himself past the boy’s lips, watching with want as Jungwoo still tries to give his answer, but only nodding in affirmation.

 

Jungwoo is a master, it seems, because his wrists work like they’ve been doing this for long. Maybe he hasn’t; Jaehyun doesn’t like the idea of Jungwoo doing this to others, but fuck, he’s truly wonderful at it.

 

Being too involved in the way Jungwoo’s hands work on his cock, he doesn’t notice the boy pulls away with a pop, looking up Jaehyun with teary eyes.

 

“Are you loving this, too, Jaehyun?” Jungwoo asks while only letting his hands stroke a bit. When Jaehyun has no words but can only nod, Jungwoo smirks, and fuck, if that doesn’t make something in Jaehyun’s gut clench, “Do you wanna come on my face?” Jaehyun doesn’t answer, “My mouth, maybe?” Jaehyun moans in frustration, making Jungwoo hum, “I wanna taste you so badly, but I think I’d look prettier with your cum on my face, don’t you think?”

 

“God, yes,” Something in Jaehyun feels like it’s been set on fire, because his eyes start to get blurry, “I wanna come on your face,” He speaks between pants and moans, “But you’re going to gather it all in your finger, and swallow it, got it?” His voice has gone a few tones deeper, which seems to drive Jungwoo insane.

 

Jungwoo moans back and nods quickly, hands moving faster and lips going back around Jaehyun’s cock. Jaehyun can hardly wrap his head around this whole situation, now the entire party and costume ideas making more sense. Perhaps this would have happened one way or another, but it happened this way and that’s all he cares about.

 

Jungwoo has his cock on the back of his throat, gagging loudly and filthily, and Jaehyun loves all of it. He’s loving how the boy tries taking more than he can, loves how he can actually take almost all of him, how he looks at Jaehyun every now and then.

 

“Come on my face,” Jungwoo speaks once he sees Jaehyun’s expressions changing.

 

Jungwoo’s hands start working faster, strokes long and firm, cock so close to his face Jaehyun’s a bit scared it’ll all get to his eyes. His fears leave his body the second he starts coming, cum getting all over the boy’s cheek, while he continues to stroke him and moan his name again and again, begging Jaehyun to give him more.

 

“Fuck,” Jungwoo exhales, not once stopping, biting his lip while he manages to look at Jaehyun and the older at him.

 

When Jaehyun feels that everything has finally left him, he falls against the wall, Jungwoo still on his knees. Recalling his one demand, Jaehyun looks down, “Do as I said, baby,” Jaehyun says groggily, legs unsteady, arms trembling.

 

Jungwoo, the fucker he is, has the audacity of blinking at him, never breaking eye contact, gathering some cum on the tip of his finger, and swirling his tongue around it, moaning at the taste.

 

Jaehyun, to say the least, is at a loss for words, completely speechless, only gasping for air. How the fuck did this even happen?

 

“Shit,” He says for the first time in minutes, properly standing, and pulling Jungwoo with him.

 

He kisses the boy, tasting himself on the process, but stopping as he remembers Jungwoo must be aching as well.

 

“Lift the dress,” Jaehyun orders, and Jungwoo, catching Jaehyun’s intentions, does as said.

 

Jaehyun gets on his knees, cursing at the beauty that are Jungwoo’s thighs, looking so soft, and goes straight to what he has to do. He pushes down Jungwoo’s briefs, dress falling the moment his mouth is on the youngest’s cock, the boy letting out his loudest moan of the night.

 

“Fuckfuckfuck,” Jungwoo can only say, and Jaehyun is so fucking turned on by that, it can cause his cock to go hard again if only he wasn’t so sensitive at the moment.

 

He takes the boy in his mouth, sucking him off earnestly, taking him to the back of his throat, and gagging around him. He’d love to see what Jungwoo looks like, how his eyes must be rolling to the back of his head. The grip on his hair is enough to give Jaehyun an idea of how much Jungwoo is loving this.

 

 

“I’m close, I’m so fucking close, please, don’t stop,” Jungwoo’s voice cracks, which only makes Jaehyun suck harder, aware that it’ll only take a few more seconds.

 

Indeed, it takes Jaehyun a bit more to have Jungwoo coming down his throat, legs shaking.

 

Jaehyun swallows most of it, and gets out from under Jungwoo’s dress, instantly going for a kiss. It’s a mixture of saliva and cum, and both boys are living for the filth is brings out of them. Their tongues crave one another, it seems impossible to stop.

 

Pulling away to breathe, Jungwoo lets his head fall against the wall, breathing heavily, eyes closed. Jaehyun sees the traces of dry tears on his cheeks, kissing them tenderly.

 

He chuckles when Jungwoo seems to have calm down, “Wow,” It’s all he manages to say.

 

“Fuck,” Jungwoo is quick to add, “That was fucking amazing,” He kisses the corner of Jaehyun’s mouth, fixing his dress a bit, arms going back around the older’s neck, “God, I wanna suck your cock again.”

 

“Jungwoo, oh my god,” Jaehyun groans while looking away from said boy.

 

“What? Are you going all shy on me now, babe?” Jungwoo teases, biting down on his lip.

 

“Maybe,” Jaehyun doesn’t say anything else, not that it’s needed.

 

They get out of the restrooms, only to receive deadly glares, which Jungwoo nor Jaehyun really care about. Jungwoo doesn’t let go of Jaehyun’s hand for a second, as if afraid to let him go, which Jaehyun finds cute.

 

All of the sudden they stop, Jaehyun pulling Jungwoo to him and kissing him harshly. Jungwoo is sort of shocked at first, but quickly gains the confidence Jaehyun is starting to like from him.

 

“I wonder how rough you can fuck me,” Jungwoo says suddenly, and yes, maybe Jaehyun is already thinking of him fucking Jungwoo, but he doesn’t say it, so he just kisses the boy even harder.

 

Perhaps this night wasn’t so boring after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe


End file.
